


That's it, I'm crazy

by Evgen_graf



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Demons, M/M, Philosophy, Post-Canon, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:27:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25093834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evgen_graf/pseuds/Evgen_graf
Summary: Возможно, Ал и впрямь скрывал кошмар истинного своего умысла, или не любил преждевременного именования едва светающих событий. А не то – может, Радио демон, этот ангел смерти, и вправду тот, кто прислан сюда, чтобы помочь им всем измениться к лучшему?Чтобы помочь ему, Энджелу, стать кем-то другим.
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. Dress up happy

Если бы у Энджела когда-нибудь спросили, на что походило спать в аду, он бы, не задумываясь, ответил: как пулю словить. Как обдолбаться до помутнения рассудка и валяться в отключке. Как отрубить весь свет на планете. Как умереть и почивать себе в глухом дубовом гробу. На смерть, сон в аду походил на смерть.

Продрать глаза и очухаться с утра относилось к категории невозможного. Просыпаться в тёплом номере, а не в луже рвоты и спермы на квартире клиента было необычно. Во рту до сих пор стоял острый привкус аласторовой джамбалайи со вчерашнего ужина. Ужинать чем-то, помимо алкоголя и пакетика дури было необычно тоже.

Выкатившись из кровати и насилу овладев всеми шестью конечностями, Даст закутался в белый халатик и выбрался из номера. 

Коридоры отеля всегда были странным местечком, сколько он тут жил; сюда лучше не соваться по пьяни. Они длились и длились до бесконечности, заворачивали под самыми неожиданными углами, самовольно перемещались с тем только чтобы окончиться тупиком или привести тебя туда, откуда ты начал. Так вот, Энджел вышел из номера и принялся блуждать по этажу в поисках парадной лестницы: ему хотелось спуститься вниз, спросить в баре стаканчик ликёра или хотя бы чашку кофе. 

Адская физика выделывала коленца. За очередным поворотом скрывалась длинная мрачная дорога, поперёк которой разлеглась полоска света - приоткрытая дверь. Крепкая, тёмного дерева, с золотым номерком; Энджел глянул мельком, прежде чем войти, и не сдержал ухмылки: "666".

"Да вы пошляк почище моего, мистер Радио демон"

Ступив за порог, Энджи прильнул плечом к косяку, да так и остался: об убранстве номера сказать хотелось, а нечего было. Даст бы понял, вошёл бы, так сказать, в положение, если бы его взгляд наткнулся на банки с мёртвыми младенцами, или на освежёванную оленью тушу, или на фолианты с заклинаниями на неизвестном науке языке. Вместо этого в комнате царил уютный беспорядок, как у недавно въехавшего туриста. Покрывало на аккуратно застеленной кровати было подогнуто уголком, из-за раскрытой дверцы шкафа выглядывали плечики отглаженных пиджаков. На полках правда стояли книги, но всё какие-то британские романы - Энджи не разбирался и был слишком близорук, чтобы рассмотреть названия. Курительная трубка, чёрно-белое фото в рамке, кораблик в бутылке. Письменное бюро было отодвинуто вплотную к окну, на нём стояла винтажная печатная машинка, лежала бумага: там-то и стоял Аластор, спиною к нему.

Белая рубашка, лента галстука, молодцевато перекинутая через стройное плечо, благородный олений профиль, весь осенённый утренним сиянием. Он протирал и смотрел на свет небольшую стеклянную колбу с затейливым металлическим механизмом - радио на электровакуумных лампах. Старинная вещица, как и всё здесь.

Даст невольно залюбовался.

\- ДОБРОЕ УТРО, МОЙ ЖЕНОПОДОБНЫЙ ДРУГ!

Энджел вздрогнул от механического вопля, прервавшего по-человечески мирную идиллию. Ал выдернул из пустоты трость-микрофон и уже взирал на него, улыбаясь от уха до уха.

\- Я прекрасно тебя слышу! - Даст раздражённо ткнул в микрофон. - Ты не мог бы?..

Аластор поднял руки в примирительном жесте. Микрофон растаял в воздухе.

\- Что на завтрак? - Демон потянул с полки сборник итальянских рецептов, будто специально там его и держал. - Макароны, лазанья, или, может, нежнейшая панакота?

\- Могу обеспечить тебе нежнейший минет. - Без энтузиазма отозвался Энджел. 

Комната содрогнулась от закадрового хохота.

\- По второму разу уже не смешно. - Ал снова отвернулся к окну.

Это было красивое, широкое окно с деревянной рамой и стрельчатыми стёклами, сквозь которые ложились на стол золотые лучи, скользили по аласторову лицу, а утро снаружи стояло голубое и прозрачное...

Даст оторопел.

\- Погоди, как ты…

Демон рванул задвижку на раме, распахнув тяжёлые створки, и бумагу на столе взметнуло мощным порывом свежего прохладного ветра. В один миг номер наполнился цветом и светом, потянуло ароматом хвои и солёного моря, раздался визг чаек и невесть ещё что такое. 

Энджел вжался в противоположную стену, ища опоры. Он смотрел и не мог насмотреться, дышал, боясь задохнуться. Сердце колотилось где-то в желудке, а лёгкие болели от нестерпимой сладости, какой его тело не знало множество лет. А посреди всего этого, в кругу бумажного водоворота и солнечных бликов стоял Ал, торжествующе раскинув руки и улыбаясь Дасту. Не помня себя, Энджи потянулся к этой улыбке, как к чуду, как к чему-то, что вставит покруче алкоголя и ангельской пыли, как к своей мечте...

Внезапно всё закончилось. Аластор щёлкнул худыми пальцами, и лазурное небо сменилось на привычное кровавое зарево, на солнце вновь очертились углы пентаграммы. Пахнуло серой и палёным мясом.

Желтоватые листы попадали на пол. Демон пошёл прямо по ним, оставляя грязноватые отпечатки кожаных подошв. 

Энджел стоял, раскрыв рот, с самым беспомощным видом. На глаза навернулись горячие слёзы, горло сдавила тошнота.

\- Улыбайся, мой друг. - Доверительно шепнул Ал, проходя мимо. - Без улыбки ты будто раздетый.

И захлопнул за собой дверь. Даст зажал ладонью дрожащие губы и слушал, слушал шаги, что удалялись по коридору и затем направились вниз - вот она, лестница.

***

Находка пришлась весьма кстати: приближалось время завтрака. Утренний приём пищи в отеле сделался коллективным событием (для поднятия командного духа у жильцов и персонала). Хорошие демоны не питаются дрянью с помоек и из городских забегаловок, им подавай английский чай и тосты с малиновым джемом. Полезные привычки в питании – первый шаг на пути к исправлению.

Энджел тупо уставился на тарелку с парой поджаренных яиц.

\- Если ты пошутишь, то я тебя убью. – Шикнула Вэгги, сидевшая по правые руки от паука.

Чарли – милое дитя – так и сияла, наблюдая за этой идиллической картиной: образцово-показательная американская семья, не иначе. 

\- Милая, просто передай мне бокал, а лучше сразу всю бутылку…

\- Никакого алкоголя за завтраком, Энджел. – Предупредительно вмешалась Чарли. – Ты знаешь правила.

\- Правила, правила! – Даст капризно задрал нос. – Это ничего, что он ест на завтрак долбаный стейк? – И дёрнул головой в сторону Аластора, что сидел во главе стола, аккурат напротив Чарли.

От былого неуловимого очарования, от расслабленной небрежности, которая почудилась Энджи с утра, не осталось и следа. Он смотрел на матово-бледное лицо, запонки ювелирной отделки, сверкающие зубы. Бархатный пиджак, туго затянутая бабочка и тонкий шейный шарф – призрачная тень невесть откуда взявшегося франтовства. Правда, Ал как ни в чём не бывало разделывал на своей тарелке порядочный кусок оленины, даже и без известной доли кровожадности. Всё изящно, спокойно и выверено, всё по правилам. Всё по плану. Всё идёт по плану, правда, Чарли?

В течение рабочего дня Аластор только то и делал, что развлекал молодую чертовку своими грандиозными планами на будущее отеля, умело разбавляя их чёрным юмором, рецептами мексиканской кухни и историями из молодости его покойного дедушки. Смысловая нить его монолога виляла хвостом и то исчезала, то являлась вновь, как монета фокусника. Энджел бы не смог ввязаться, даже если бы захотел: он насилу вылавливал в шустрой речи слова с понятными корнями, обросшими непонятным до ужаса смыслом. К тому же, Даст был не охотник до того, чтоб повыступать и «посерьёзничать». Если надо провести пиар-компанию, то пускай, пожалуйста. Если надо сделать из отеля бренд, то он не прочь носить халат с миниатюрным лого в виде ключа.

Даст вообще был не психолог, но то, что он успел усвоить за вчера-сегодня: Аластору не нужен был ни автомат, ни самодельные гранаты, чтобы стереть кучку проходимцев с лакомого клочка адской земли. Было бесполезно и попросту глупо пытаться его обмануть, переспорить или заболтать – он и рядом не стоял с теми, кого Энджи, как правило, надувал. Может, Ал и впрямь скрывал кошмар истинного своего умысла, или не любил преждевременного именования едва светающих событий (Энджел не размышлял такими сложными категориями, а вот Аластор - очень может быть). Это было все равно, главное, он говорил либо частично, либо вообще не то, что имел на уме. И Даст это чувствовал.

Даст, ну что он, жил здесь пёструю, неуловимую, запутанную жизнь и никогда так не думал о ней, потому что он вообще, можно сказать, не думал. А зачем? Что сделано, то сделано: он в аду, и прошлого не воротить.

А не то – может, Радио демон, этот ангел смерти, и вправду тот, кто прислан сюда, чтобы помочь им всем измениться к лучшему?

Чтобы помочь ему, Энджелу, стать кем-то другим.

***

Под вечер в холле зажигались кремовые и бордовые свечи, сияли кротко золотистым, белым и латунного отлива пламенем, плакали восковыми слезами. «Как в церкви» - чуть было не сморозил Даст, но предусмотрительно удержал язык за зубами. 

Делать было решительно нечего. Памятуя о выходке Энджела, чертовки воспретили ему покидать отель под каким бы то ни было предлогом. Так что он слонялся по этажам, клянчил спиртное и безуспешно предлагал Хаску вычистить ему перья. Заглядывал во все зеркала и подолгу крутился перед ними, как попугай.

Было время, когда студия особо дорожила им как сотрудником, а потому задаривала свою восходящую звезду под завязку. Милый папочка Валентино снабжал Даста бесконечными пиджаками, юбками и нижним бельём, сшитыми специально по его тонким паучьим меркам. Серьги-кольца, шляпы, шейные платки интересных рисунков, дизайнерские сумки и великолепная обувь. Зауженный силуэт, пурпурный пиджак с бело-лиловыми вставками, глубокий вырез спереди и юбка нейтрального оттенка, едва прикрывающая бедро. Персиковые полутона, короткий рукав, бархатные перчатки по локоть и стильные велосипедки. Узкие белые брюки и однотонное розовое полупальто, стой где стоишь, Энджел, так и оденешься на званый ужин.

\- Что? – Увлекшись примеркой, Даст и не заметил, как дверь номера отворилась.

В проходе стояла Чарли, пригвоздив паука бойким взглядом, не обещавшим ничего хорошего. Вслед за ней показался Аластор. Воздух вокруг затрещал, как пачка просроченных фейерверков. 

\- Мы решили устроить званый ужин! На который… мы позовём… всех желающих… - Принцесса подкрепляла разъяснение широкими жестами. – Еда за счёт заведения! Это поможет привлечь внимание общества к отелю, у нас наконец-то появятся постояльцы.

Даст скептически заломил бровь. Он не мог уловить, к чему она клонит.

\- И… что требуется от меня?

\- Достойное и благовидное поведение! Я представлю тебя как первого постояльца отеля, вставшего на путь исправления… - Она перевела дух и заговорила спокойней. – Просто сделай одолжение, будь тут и никуда не уходи в это время. Я на тебя рассчитываю. 

В ртутной глубине чёрных, как ночь, глазах лучилось столько неподдельной надежды и доброты, столько непоколебимой веры, что Энджел смягчился. Он вновь отвернул лицо к зеркалу, забродил шустрыми руками по волосам и одежде, смахивая невидимый сор и приглядываясь к фасону.

\- Так говоришь, малышка, когда это будет? Через неделю или через две?..

\- Завтра, Энджел.

Даст замер, как был. Нервно сглотнул, натолкнувшись взглядом на счастливое розовощёкое личико подле своего отражения.

\- Мы приурочим вечер к Хэллоуину. Такой… маркетинговый ход. – Чарли неуверенно оглянулась на Аластора, тот согласно кивнул, и она вновь просияла. – Благодарю за сотрудничество!

Принцесса протянула ему меловую ладошку с дурашливой серьезностью, а он, не придумав ничего получше, прижал девичьи пальцы к губам. Здесь не было язвительной чертовки Вэгги – подзатыльник за чудачество не влепят, а в противном случае всё можно было смахнуть на стресс от возложенной ответственности. 

Когда Чарли, рассмеявшись, упорхнула, то они остались одни – паук-проститут и самый могущественный из всех грешных душ. Даст стоял перед ним, как перед неразрешимой проблемой в своей жизни, как перед закрытой дверью, за которой очень интересно, что происходит. Энджел сам не заметил, как румянец бросился ему в лицо: его сладко и мутно волновало воспоминание об утреннем эпизоде. Кто бы ещё объяснил, что это вообще должно было означать, но ведь все имеют право хранить свои секреты, не так ли? 

Аластор шагнул ближе и глянул сверху вниз, – меж модельным ростом Энджи и его была приличная разница, - а потом расправил тонкими пальцами воротник его рубашки, подтянул аккуратный узел чёрного галстука. Формальность жеста, дико граничащая с интимностью, жар скользящих прикосновений, неподвижное выражение улыбающегося лица, говорившее обо всём и одновременно ни о чём, чёрт – я снимался в порно, которое начиналось абсолютно так же. 

Стоило отчаянной, сорвавшейся со всех цепей мысли метнуться в голове, как демон растаял в воздухе. Даст ткнулся лицом в пустоту, как слепой котёнок.

***

Чарли была прекрасна. Нечего и говорить: нежные сатиновые юбки скользили под ладонями, стройная талия была туго обтянута малиновой лентой. Золотистые локоны спадали на нежные плечи, белые, как кусочек сахара, как пепел обожженных адским пламенем полей бескрайних. Естественный румянец ласкал и красил милое лицо, а в ушках блестели миниатюрные звёзды.

Она проверила мобильный: ни звонков, ни сообщений. Печально оглянулась на семейный портрет – что бы ей сейчас сказала мама?

На озябшие плечи легли заботливые руки Вэгги. По счастливому, чуть потерянному выражению лица, по вопросительному наклону головы было видно, что она хочет её поцеловать и не решается, будто боясь нарушить это сказочное великолепие. Принцесса притянула подругу к себе и улыбнулась в её губы. Чарли была чудо как хороша в этот вечер.

Аластор был с иголочки тоже. Чёрный двубортный смокинг с алой подкладкой, бабочка, раскинувшая алые же крылья, высокий воротник сорочки первозданной белизны. Он выглядел подозрительно. Но вполне уверенно – и эта уверенность отчего-то передавалась Чарли. Она не умела сомневаться в людях, а Ал обещал, что на ужин придёт, как минимум, половина Пентаграмм-сити.

Так оно, в сущности, и вышло.

Ровно в девять раздалась заливистая трель дверного звонка. Чарли выбивалась из сил, тараторя приветственные речи, а прибывающие гости чинно раскланивались с хозяйкой и проходили вглубь холла, где их ожидали закуски и теневой оркестр Аластора. Они были с холода (к ночи схватился мороз), разговаривали, смеялись о своём, похлопывали в ладони и отогревались пуншем, а когда тот закончился, атаковали бар. Хаск ошалело откупоривал игристое яблочное вино, одну бутылку за другой, разливал его по бокалам. Ну просто светский раут в стиле 1920-х годов, хотя бы гости и не слишком соблюдали дресс-код, одевшись кто во что горазд. 

Некоторые словно и не знали, куда собирались придти, судя по внешнему виду.

Всё равно, Чарли было всё равно; она была в восторге, и была слишком счастлива, чтобы что-то замечать. Аластора нигде не было видно. Подходило время произносить торжественную речь, представить будущим постояльцам первого жильца отеля. Вэгги тревожно огляделась по сторонам, предложила сбегать за Энджелом, дескать, что он там копается. Чарли качнула головой.

\- Я сама позову его.

И взбежала по парадной лестнице золотисто-малиновой стрелой. Только шустро застучали невысокие каблучки.

Пока она поднималась на этаж, пока шла до номера Даста, её шаги отдавались гулким эхом, долго ещё звенящим в стенах полупустого здания. Скоро всё здесь заживёт бурной, неумолкающей жизнью, наполнится новым удивительным смыслом и больше никогда не станет прежним. Демоны поймут, что внутри каждого из них скрывается крохотная частица добра и света, способная привести их к заветному искуплению, мама будет гордиться ею, Чарли, и отец поймёт, что ошибался на её счёт всё это время…

Когда она распахнула незапертую дверь, то сперва не поняла, в чём дело. Проверила номерок, – нет, всё правильно, - и обшарила взглядом совершенно пустую комнату. Неряшливо заправленная постель, на полу разбросанные глянцевые журналы. Раскрытое настежь окно.

Энджела не было.

\- ЧАРЛИ!!!

Снизу раздался истошный вопль Вэгги, громкий удар, затем неясный нарастающий гул, похожий на сотни голосов, бранящихся наперебой.

Девушка бросилась бежать.


	2. Looking fancy

В клубе было жарко и накурено. Воздух так и расплывался волнами табачно-травяного марева. Со сцены оглушительно заливался джазовый оркестр, у шестов крутились милые полуголые дамочки. Дешёвая иллюминация блистала всеми цветами гнусной радуги, и алкоголь лился реками. Сегодняшняя компания Энджела угощала его кто во что горазд: коктейли с говорящими названиями "Оргазм" и "Секс на пляже", потом что погорячее - виски с содовой и просто шоты водки; Даст веселил благодарную публику, заливая в себя разом по четыре рюмки. Изображал на всё готовую куколку, мило хихикал, а сам всё метил вглубь вип-ложи: на горизонте маячила перспектива оседлать колени влиятельного дядьки с плазмой вместо головы.

Клуб вообще славился безалаберностью охраны и отсутствием цензов, так что пускали кого попало и за здорово живёшь. Сюда набилась толпа разнообразного сброда: клерки, воры, наркоманы и бездельники, промышлявшие праздношатанием на профессиональной основе. Окружающее могло бы напомнить Энджелу эпизод из классической русской книжки, которой он никогда не читал, потому что он вообще не читал - но тут извините, глупо удивляться отсутствию алкоголя в магазине детских сладостей. Эти оболтусы, мещанишки средней руки засыпали его пошлыми прибаутками и предложениями всего чего только можно - но никак не порядочных денег. Справа к нему лезли целоваться, слева уговорчиво бормотали, а в целом, кажется, начинали подозревать, что Энджел над ними издевается. Бойчее всех приставал какой-то негодяй, наподобие болвана-Трэвиса, с холодным взглядом рыбьих глаз и стоящими дыбом жёсткими волосами. Он потрепал Даста за плечо и принялся мрачно и долго рассказывать какой-то анекдот.

Как-то там Чарли?

На душе у Энджи было муторно. В голову то и дело лезли мысли об отеле, о приветственном сиянии фонарей у парадного входа, о тёмной, долговязой фигуре Аластора. Всё это было полно значения, всё было недаром. И если он сбежал сегодня ради дрянной вечеринки и сомнительной компании, если здесь и правда его настоящее место, то почему ему так паршиво?

Не дождавшись реакции на шутку, его ухажёр смачно затянулся и выпустил дым боком, скривив губы - одна из немногих гаденьких привычек, от которой Дасту делалось по-странному противно. Он повёл рукой по вспотевшему розовому бедру, состроил гримасу, а после сладостно крякнул, сжав искомое всею наглой лапищей. Энджи, как-то проворонивший момент, испуганно пискнул и хватил по лапе двумя руками, другими двумя отвесил негодяю мощную пощечину. Тот пьяно завозился, напирая на Дасти с грозным неразборчивым рычанием, и то же самое его товарищи. Энджел понял, что дела херня и принялся соображать, как теперь следовало действовать.

В тот момент, когда его вдавили лицом в стол и принялись выворачивать руки, всё вокруг затихло и замерло. Из угла завизжала какая-то стриптизёрша. Даст близоруко прищурился на вход, извернувшись шеей.

Никто бы и не успел ничего сделать, даже если бы попытался: тьма скользнула в помещение хищным зверем, дохнула могильным холодом. Энджел услышал рядом хруст ломающихся костей, а затем ощутил себя поднятым над землёй. Он чувствовал, быть может, то, что чувствует полумертвый лист, медленно падающий на поверхность воды - странная поэтическая ассоциация, кадр-воспоминание на потертой кинопленке его отвратительной памяти.

Снаружи было скверно. Главным образом потому, что там его ожидало улыбающееся лицо Аластора: в ртутной тени, обрамленное тусклым светом уличного фонаря. Вечер вздрагивал от продувного ветра, как и всегда, как и водилось в это время года.

\- Ты! - Энджел горячился, отфыркивался, как будто превозмогал что-то в себе с каждым словом. - Ты думаешь, ты знаешь, что мне нужно!? Ведь и сам не веришь во всю эту искупительную лабуду? "На свете нет ничего, что спасло бы этих грешников", помнишь?

\- Не похоже, чтобы твои приятели были дружелюбно настроены. – Аластор описал полукружие концом своей трости, указывая на дверь клуба. – Или это такая платная услуга? Хотелось бы взглянуть на твой прайс-лист!

Невидимая аудитория заволновалась, но как-то быстро сникла.

\- Вижу, становление на путь истинный идёт полным ходом. Не забудь отчитаться перед Чар…

\- Чарли будет крайне недовольна. Нами обоими. – Что-то дрогнувшее в неизменной улыбающейся маске вынудило Даста заткнуться.

Аластор переменил руку со спящим микрофоном, отвернул лицо в тень, но Энджел всё равно видел, как он растирает в пальцах напряжённую переносицу. Словно мучается головной болью. Словно пытается вспомнить нечто важное.

\- Не боишься, что она не пустит нас за порог? – Проговорил Даст, потирая затылок. – Типа, я не спрашиваю, в чём ты там провинился, но если…

\- О, нимало. Принцесса не из злобливых.

\- Это точно… - Энджи с удивлением ощутил, как в груди запрыгал приятный беззаботный смех.

За истерической хрипотой помех, похожей на убогий автотюн, было трудно определить, был ли настоящий голос Аластора переливчатый баритон или увесистый бас. Зато понимающая интонация проскользнула совершенно явно, и это разрядило обстановку.

Столб жёлтого света коротнул и забился, как пришпиленный мотылёк, но сейчас же пришёл в норму. Аластор щёлкнул гравированной крышкой карманных часов.

\- Ночь молода. Будь в отеле к рассвету.

\- А ты туда – сейчас? Может, с тобой пройтись?

Давай. Давай, Дасти, флиртуй с «непредсказуемым источником угрозы», «порочным духом таинственности», который отшил тебя не далее чем вчера.

Аластор стал раздеваться.

Прежде, чем Энджел успел сморозить шутку, или заорать от восторга, или броситься демону на шею, как в самом забористом эротическом сне, на его плечах оказалось Аласторово пальто. Радио демон, будь он неладен, отсалютовал Дасту микрофоном и был таков: просто развернулся и пошёл вниз по скату шоссе, не оглядываясь.

А Энджи стоял и смотрел, ещё долго после того, как демонические очертания растаяли в бездонном мраке адской ночи. Ему неизъяснимо казалось, что непривычная тяжесть дорогой материи, и теплота, окутавшая сверху донизу, и запах восхитительного парфюма, которым вмиг пропиталась его заиндевевшая шёрстка - всё была игра каких-то чудесных сил, не иначе.

Закинуться хотелось так, что свербело в носу.

***

В аду не шёл снег и, Дьявол упаси, Рождества не праздновали. Отсчёт годам давали башенные часы на центральной площади, что показывали дни до зачистки, и не более того. Но вот зима как таковая всё же была; Энджел её особенно не любил. Воздух становился стылым, кусаче-холодным. Все привычные запахи (серы, горелого мусора) ощущались острее, неотвязнее, и, будь Энджи из брезгливых, ни за что бы не смог выйти наружу без того чтоб зажать свой аккуратный нос.

Он изо всех сил кутался в короткое пальтишко из тонкого сукна, растирал ладони в кожаных перчатках - всё равно, ничего из этого не спасало от ледяного ветра, когда ему часами приходилось выжидать очередного мудака-клиента. Одеваться тепло означало иметь трудности с тем, чтобы предложить себя, а на стильную шубку Даст бы не накопил никогда в жизни: всё уходило на наркоту.

В ту зимнюю ночь, когда Аластор появился в аду, ветер так и бушевал на улицах Пентаграмм-сити, снося всё на своем пути с утробным воем. Энджи смотрел в окно, на двойные прохудившиеся стёкла, которые дребезжали так, словно были готовы выпрыгнуть из рамы. О ту пору Дасти был совсем ещё зелёным, пережил от силы пару зачисток и трясся за свою шкуру (будто было чего бояться: умереть во второй раз); в такой час квартирка-клоповник на окраине казалась ему раем.

Энджел сидел на грязном потасканном матрасе с торчащими ржавыми пружинами: здесь в него кончили с полчаса назад. Кроме того на полу валялась уйма использованных шприцов, был старый телек, водружённый на коробку из-под пиццы. Клиент-наркоман, любезно приютивший Энджи, предпочитал ебаться, врубив на полную музыкальный канал.

А теперь Даст тихо пил дешёвый энергетик через соломку, пока по его лицу плясал кроваво-алый флуоресцент.

Не было неостроумных комментариев ведущих, не было дебильной музыки из заставки новостей, ничего не было. Только взрывы, рёв огня, вопли жертв. Потом в кадре появилось его лицо, заслонив собой всё. Огромные рога, неподвижный оскал, багровые, налитые кровью глаза, в глубине которых плескалась необузданная сила, не подвластная ни Богу, ни Дьяволу, ни одному из земных правителей.

\- Эй, классно сосёшь трубку!

Это клиент Энджи вернулся из уборной - с идиотски-отсутствующим выражением лица и красной полосой от жгута на предплечье. Обычно Даст был острым на язык, если кто наглел и отпускал подобное в его адрес, а тут смолчал. Он наклонялся над вялым пахом, брал в рот, терпел сдавившие на затылке пальцы, а сам всё смотрел, не отрываясь, на экран, который вначале поплыл серыми помехами, а после погас совсем.

***

Да, Энджел прекрасно помнил эту ночь, как не помнить. Все последние годы он почему-то находил нужным скрывать это даже от самого себя, не то что от адской принцессы и её подружки.

После сцены под фонарём его первое желание было – свернуться на мостовой в жалкий, дрожащий клубок и просто зарыдать от этого всего, обнимать, тереться об ткань, может, даже спустить для разнообразия. Ну, вот так, на запах.

В конечном счёте Даст поступил мудрее: насилу выпутался из модного пальтишка, что чуть не волочилось за ним по дороге, и понёс продавать. Отменная мышечная память, а не то просто развитое чутьё несли его в направлении ближайшей барахолки, в которой интересовались подобными штучками.

Декорации, постепенно возводимые вокруг, были свежи в памяти. Вероятно, Энджи бы даже угадал тот самый домишко, где ему впервые явился мистер-Радио-чёрт или как его там. Дасту вообще начинало казаться, что весь этот захолустный район в южной (какая ирония) части города сплошь состоял из каких-то отбросов его прошлого: и перевёрнутые мусорные баки, и выбитые витрины – всё то же, что и в былые времена.

Былые, былые, как будто они когда-нибудь были, эти былые, как будто вечность, беззубая разинутая пасть исполинского зверя, могла измеряться годами, часами или минутами. Вспоминать то, что было раньше и задумываться о том, что станет после, надо было только тем, кто не хотел сойти с ума. Даст к таким не относился.

После того, как вырученное с пальто исчезло в недрах автомата с наркотиками, мысли пошли ровнее, спокойнее. В строгом смысле слова, ничего такого в этом не было – Аластор, считай, сделал ему подарок. Не сказать, чтобы Даст украл, а уж кража, как известно – лучший комплимент украденной вещи.

Эта подлинно бесовская мораль, не философское изречение и даже не умный анекдот, а простая пустышка, так вот, эта палка о двух концах неизменно лупит тебя под дых, как только речь заходит о поцелуе. Не об этом: "я положу свой рот на твой, сделаю с тобой это и то, ты мне заплатишь, и я смоюсь". Если быть честным, Даст никогда и не целовался толком, не только лишь в адской своей жизни, но и в земной. А взяв билет в один конец, ни за что не переменишься кардинально душой, разве что телом. У Энджи вот лишняя пара рук отросла, и что из этого?

Дура-ночь тянулась долго. Когда тьма, овладевшая небосклоном, затаившая дыхание, наконец затрещала по швам, башня отеля, выделанная жёлтым стеклом, показалась перед ним во всей красе. Даст семенил по светлой брусчатке и старался не думать о плохом. Он возвращался в отель, внезапно ставший центром его мироздания, как возвращаются спустя время к стыдливой, неудобной мыслишке – с замиранием сердца и с затаённой тоской.

…Аластору ничего не стоило восстановить разрушенное крыльцо после атаки Сир Пентиуса. Поэтому было странно наблюдать радужный листопад выбитых стёкол, рассыпанных по чёрной земле, вынесенные из петель двери. Холл также переживал не лучшие времена: всюду были пятна, царапины, обломки мебели. Вэгги складывала стопкой искалеченные картины в багетах на валкую банкетку, параллельно уговаривая Чарли не плакать. Хаск подозрительно притих, оставив своё привычное ворчание, видимо опасаясь, как бы с принцессой не вышло чего похуже. Несчастные глаза запали и потеряли блеск от бессонной ночи, на щеках застыли чёрные полосы потекшей туши, золотые локоны растрепались, и коктейльное платье было безбожно испорчено.

Взгляд её прыгал с пола на потолок, оттуда на стены её любимого отеля. По стенам, будто обтянутым красной змеиной кожей, вился узор обоев: всегда разный, никогда не похожий в точности на другой. Затейливые комбинации из символов королевской власти: змея, яблоко, шипастые розы.

У отца росли розы, у него был целый сад, эдакая розовая чащоба; лотки, разделенные по сортам, стояли ровными рядами, как осужденные на расстреле, и на каждый сорт полагалась дощечка с названием.

Поэтому Чарли знала, что названия розам дают такие же звонкие, как скаковым лошадям.

А перед нею стоял, смирив живую тень - кто бы вы думали? Ал заложил руки за спину и покаянно склонил рогатую голову, видимо готовый ко всему и на всё.

Что случилось? Контрабанда редких земных книг, обеспеченная папой-Люцифером, подсказывала Чарли ответ: Аластор наложил на демонов что-то вроде поттериановского Империо, вбил им в головы правила старинного светского этикета и ещё кое-что по мелочи. Так, толпа ничего не подозревающих горожан двинулась в указанное время в указанное место, говорила, ела и пила по чужой указке, а как только Кукловод улизнул, чары рассеялись. Внезапно пробудившиеся убийцы и хулиганы были не рады обнаружить себя в незнакомом месте, а потому устроили погром, обвинив во всём Чарли и её подругу.

Принцесса длинно и с чувством всхлипнула, заламывая руки.

\- Зачем пытаться изменить их к лучшему, если в итоге ты просто прикажешь им быть хорошими? Зачем, если они не поймут своих ошибок и ничего не сделают от сердца?

\- Правда, Чарли, зачем? - Тяжело обронил Ал, как будто не успел до конца обдумать, стоило ли.

Энджел удивленно поднял брови, смутно пытаясь рассмотреть лицо Радио демона (он стоял спиной ко входу). Принцесса обратилась к Дасту и скривилась, как от боли.

\- А ты!.. Я думала, что могу доверять тебе, думала, что мы друзья…

\- Чарли, детка, скажи на милость, чего ты от меня хочешь? Чтобы я зарабатывал на жизнь, сидя в офисе с восьми до пяти? Чтобы носил в бюсте надушенный батистовый платочек? Забил на наркоту?..

\- Не спал с кем попало! – Встряла Вэгги.

\- Да, именно! Постой, что ты…

\- Просто я надеялась, что смогу достучаться до того хорошего, что есть в каждом из вас. – Чарли поднялась со своего места, утерев нос рукавом. На ней была одна перчатка: вторую, кажется, стянули в суматохе вчерашнего кошмара.

\- Ты собираешься забросить отель? – Спросил Энджел. Аластор молчал.

\- Мне нужно подумать. – Она обернулась на них в пролёте парадной лестницы и ушла наверх. Вэгги за ней.

Стало тихо.

Ал поднял раскрытую ладонь: на ней вмиг заискрились красноватые всполохи энергии. Повёл кистью в воздухе не глядя, и всё, что было в помещении сломанного и испорченного, стало целым и чисто прибранным.

Полагать, что скандал был исчерпан, казалось глупым даже Энджелу. 

***

В проёме между мраморных колонн с причудливой резьбой в виде черепов и леденцовых конфет покоился полумрак уединённой ниши. Там стоял туалетный столик, гигантское зеркало, тускло озаряемое свечами, неуклюжее готическое кресло красного дерева. Потонув в нем, Энджел вынул из карманов пиджака целый арсенал косметики, украденной позаимствованной в комнате Чарли, сжал это добро в горячих объятиях. Тени, тушь, подводка - превосходного качества и целёхонькие, к чему-то даже прилагались подарочные открытки от адских брендов.

Хорошо быть принцессой, думал Даст, деловито подводя нижнее веко чёрным карандашом. В матовой глубине зеркала что-то шевельнулось. Затихнув, Энджи уставился на пересечённое тенями и бликами отражение: в поле зрения была часть холла и парадная дверь.

На этаж спустился Аластор. Он ступал широко и бесшумно, как большая тонкая кошка с винного оттенка шерстью. Демон приостановился и глянул на циферблат карманных часов. Раскрыл дверь и шагнул в ночь.

Недолго думая, Энджел бросился одеваться.

…Даст шёл крадучись, по обочине шоссе, меж разрозненных свалок и приземистых домов-коробок, выдерживая такую дистанцию, чтобы едва не выпускать своего провожатого из виду. Такая уж его паучья натура, традиция в бесцветной крови, похожей на паршивый лубрикант – действовать скрытно, шкериться по углам и нападать исподтишка. Никогда не знаешь, где пригодится.

Он прошел, кажется, очень много. Поминутно в нем росло ощущение внутреннего зуда, этой нестерпимой щекотки, что-то неясное и непохожее на муки праздного любопытства. Наконец Ал остановился и сверился с часами.

Дасти укрылся за пришедшейся кстати кучей мусора. Демон завёл его в такую глушь, в какую Энджи не заносило даже по указке самых безбашенных клиентов; это была самая окраина, черта города, унылое и бесплодное местечко.

Энджелу вдруг стало жарко, он наскоро распахнул пальто и принялся стягивать перчатки с мокрых ладоней. Отсюда было совсем недалеко до Обрыва, которым оканчивался город. Мягкая, липкая почва под ногами как будто плавилась поминутно от удушающего жара, наполнявшего воздух. За Обрывом простиралась необъятная, бесконечная стена адского пламени. О ней все знали, и её никто не видел. Подойти к Обрыву ближе, чем они с Алом были сейчас, означало сгореть заживо.

Кстати об Аласторе: он выглядел спокойным. Совмещал в осанистой фигуре заносчивую манерность и поразительную развязность, как будто вёл светскую беседу в компании денди или собирался танцевать красотку с фарфоровым личиком. Короче, он выглядел как всегда.

«Он что, на свидание притащился?» - было подумал Даст, боясь, как бы его не придушил нежданный и неудержимый смех. Но ничего такого не было. Его вдруг охватила безотчётная тревога, какой-то леденящий душу страх, стало тоскливо и тошно до слёз; он наклонил лицо, чтобы откашлять рвущий глотку всхлип, а когда взглянул перед собой, то увидел Аластора, Аластора с палочкой-микрофоном в руках, а ещё,

а ещё он увидел это.

Прозрачно-белый лик, улыбка, начертанная угольным карандашом сумасброда-Всевышнего, куцые крылья, худощавое тело, что выглядело раздетым даже в невесомом летящем одеянии.

Это твоё лучшее творение, это твоя любимая игрушка, Господи?

У демонов хотя бы было чувство стиля.

Энджел смотрел, страшно вытаращив глаза, чувствуя, как на лице выступает холодная испарина. Всё в нем срывалось, летало с каких-то десятых этажей и решительно не вязалось в сколько-нибудь цельную картину. Энджел смотрел на чудо - чудо чудовищное, поражающее своим совершенством и своей бесцельностью. Аластор, ну, он просто стоял и мило беседовал о чём-то, пока тысячеокое, бестелесное нечто пялило на него во все свои глаза. Он делал жесты, перебрасывал микрофон из руки в руку, даже было повертел им в воздухе, как какой-то водевильный шалун.

Задавал вопросы, вслушивался в ответы – у этого не было голоса, только какие-то ментальные посылы-переброски в голову слушателя, звучащие, наверное, там, как церковный хор под расписными потолками. Энджел бы не стерпел, завопил бы от ужаса, драл бы волосы на голове, только бы не слышать, не чувствовать этого рядом с собой – а Ал ничего. Тот, наконец, договорился до чего-то и собрался идти.

Сухая рука с узловатыми пальцами дотянулась до его лица, мазнула по переносице, там, где в моменты отчаяния или гнева проступал миниатюрный перевёрнутый крестик.

В Дасте оборвалось: «Ну всё, ему кранты», и ещё – «Такое ни один демон не переживёт. Зашипит и расплавится, как в ванне со святой водой»

Но, но (события последних суток так и кишели этим блеющим словечком) Аластору ничего не сделалось. Вообще. Только лампочки-глаза коротнули от набежавших помех. И снова – улыбающаяся маска, беззаботное выражение.

Ангел исчез. А Энджел почувствовал вдруг, что страшно ослабел, изнемог, как после долгой и мерзкой оргии.

***

Заметим здесь, не резюмируя и не предвосхищая, скажем в принципе: Аластор был сумасшедшим. Абсолютно безумным, не от мира сего и так далее в том же духе. Энджи как-то пришло на ум, что Ал – вроде этих чудаков, что создают вычурные автоматы по производству говорящих яиц-мутантов или мастерят механических птиц, потому что в аду, мать его, не водятся настоящие. Всё в нём было искусство, искусство ради искусства; он играл в эту жизнь, делал всё, как будто ему это было очень легко. Вроде того: отправлюсь на рандеву с ебучим херувимом, за руку с ним поздороваюсь и ещё побью ладонями в своих кожаных перчатках, одну об другую, - раз-раз, - будто к ним пристала какая ангельская пыль (взрыв гомерического хохота). Просто потому что я сукин сын Радио демон, и просто потому что я так могу.

Дасту не давало покоя буквально всё на свете. И храп Хаска из-за барной стойки, и пламенная трескотня в камине, и мельтешащая темнота за окном. Всё в нём угрюмо сопело, всхлипывало, требовало объяснений и дышало какой-то иррациональной обидой. Мраморная перспектива парадной лестницы, уснувший на ночь отель, это двойное царство мёртвых как бы приглашали к диалогу. Друзья-паршивцы с лицами пёстрыми, как рубашки игральных карт; сам не заметишь, а ты уже поддался на дурацкие уговоры, проиграл им целое состояние, отсосал на спор и валяешься обдолбанный вусмерть.

В мыслях рябило от выпитого алкоголя и стойкого дежавю: тёмный коридор, приоткрытый номер, подогнутый уголок янтарного света на ковре, три блестящие шестёрки. Аластор, вроде как неофициально, по-домашнему – в жилете с шёлковой спинкой, в рубашке с засученными рукавами: спорый и скорый на работу джентельмен. Зависть брала смотреть на него.

\- Ну что, Дасти? My dusty, dusky soul...

\- Ты, может, объяснишь? Или что, или как?

\- Разумеется! – Полу шутовские, полу артистические ухватки явились было, но сразу исчезли.

Аластор упёрся носком «оксфорда» о кожаное сиденье и уселся на бюро, подтянув колени у брюк, слегка оттолкнул кресло в сторону. Вид поистине заманчивый. Приглашающий – Энджи бы так подумал, будь бы с ним кто угодно другой, но только не долбаный Радио демон.

\- Мне в тебе всё нравится. – Просто признался Ал, пожав плечами. Улыбка так и рвалась к нему на лицо, как незадачливый комик на сцену.

\- Ну спасибо! – Дасту вдруг почудился неприятный привкус наебалова, предвосхищавший обычно знакомую шантажную музычку в голосе Аластора. – Уж и не ожидал, что мне выпадет честь…

\- Куда пальто девал? Продал, чертёнок?

Энджи стушевался и принялся бормотать что-то в своё оправдание без тени былой прыти. Демон затрясся от смеха, не разжимая зубов.

\- И это нравится. И это… - Он замолчал и как будто задумался. Потом оборотился вокруг, нашарил взглядом печатную машинку и дёрнул из неё ещё тёплый листок. Протянул Энджелу.

\- Моё призвание. Коль скоро мне наскучило мучить жалких демонят и отбирать территории, как конфеты у малышей, я начал работать над книгой. «Философия жизни в преисподней или доказательство небытности Бога»… Литература неважная, сам знаю! – Он весело усмехнулся, заметив замешательство Энджела. – Вы удивитесь, господа, узнав, как я терзался муками поэта, как ожидал музы и нянчил каждую строку, между тем понимая, что не обрету никакого облегчения, а только пуще расстроюсь.

Чуткая аудитория испустила сочувственный стон.

\- Не могу судить, что станется с предприятием Чарли: девушка не делец. Но задумка её освободила меня от беспросветной скуки, а моё перо – от вялых и невыразительных интонаций. За это спасибо. – Он отвесил шутливый поклон. - Кажется, теперь я знаю, чем смогу скрасить участь этого мрачного перевода с заповедного подлинника моей души.

В его взгляде, в его голосе, упавшем до интимных нот, Дасту показалась такая глубина, что тот вдруг испугался оступиться и провалиться вниз, а не то спугнуть небывалую откровенность. Энджи глянул на листок в своих руках, потом снова на Аластора. Демон продолжал:

\- Тут вот, вкратце, следующая мысль: через что человек (не демон!) выражает Всевышнего? Через нравственную чистоту и незамутнённость помыслов, - По озадаченному выражению на лице Энджела Ал понял, что далеко хватил. - …Через различные формы искусств, - Тут теплее. – Или через любовь к ближнему.

Аластор выдержал паузу, и это оказалось кстати: Даст вдруг перестал слышать что бы то ни было кроме оглушительного набата в висках. Его взгляд просиял этой новой мыслию, а внутри вновь забилась не побеждённая ничем, дикая и чудная мечта.

\- Наступают моменты, когда собственная же всесильность ограничивает тебя хуже всякой тюрьмы. – Ал погрустнел, предчувствуя близкую и неотвратимую капитуляцию. – Я могу в один щелчок разнести этот отель и воздвигнуть его наново, лучше прежнего, могу вернуть нам с тобою потерянный рай человеческого мира. – Он махнул рукой на окно. – Могу управлять разумами демонов, но не их чувствами. – Эта фраза неслась к своему завершению, как сошедший с рельс поезд – к обрыву. – Теперь мне подвластен целый мир. Но ты, Энджел, никогда не будешь моим, только потому что я так хочу.

\- Потому что я так хочу. – Даст отозвался эхом.

Мелкая дрожь изумления передалась в паучьи запястья, и Аласторова рукопись скользнула под стол. Энджелу страшно хотелось сказать что-то нужное и правильное, хотелось скорее прогнать с лица демона надтреснутое тоской выражение, ибо что это сейчас такое было, если не чёртово признание – но он не мог. Глухо, но буйно, неудержимо нарастала в нём былая страсть, билась тяжелая, навязчивая идея, которая не давала спокойно дышать все последние дни, неизвестно как им пережитые.

Он ступил вперёд, мягко вклинившись между расставленных колен. Привстал на носки, потянулся вперёд (сделал, кажется, единственно возможное, единственно верное) и – натолкнулся губами на тонкий длинный палец, поднесённый вертикально ко рту Аластора. Жест, подразумевающий обычно красноречивый шип («Чу, сюда идут!»), кажущийся теперь бессмыслицей, а не то лайтовой формой «от ворот поворот», если бы только не…

Энджел распахнул слезящиеся от волнения глаза; Ал улыбался. Даст ещё никогда не был так рад этой улыбке.

\- Ты не хочешь? – Шёпотом.

\- Мне осталась последняя глава. – Растерянно, чуть стыдливо, и счастливо, счастливо. – Прошу, дождись меня.

Энджи прижался губами к обтянутым лаковой кожей костяшкам: без вожделения, с благодарностью, и пошёл прочь.


End file.
